Let me go you bastard!
by BeyondBirthday696
Summary: On a whim Sasuke decides to take Deidara as a hostage,hoping the Akatsuki will come after their missing member and so Itachi aswell.Itachi certainly doesn't like this development!Can our favorite blond survive the insanity that is team Hebi? ItaDei
1. Prologue

Deidara stumbled backwards trying to get away from Itachi's little brother Sasuke. The blond had run into the younger Uchiha and then they started fighting. Deidara was almost out of chakra and so it seemed was Sasuke as well.

Sasuke was staggering closer to the blond haired Akatsuki member. He was almost out of chakra. The raven-haired boy just wanted to know where Itachi was so he could kill him. "I'm asking this the last time, where is Itachi?" The Uchiha demanded from the blond.

Deidara scowled. "Like I'd tell you anything, you bastard yeah!" The youngest Akatsuki member shouted in outrage. Goddamn Uchiha! Well there was only one thing to do, he was going to blow himself up and take Sasuke with him.

The blond ripped of his shirt and was just about to rip off the stitches that covered his chest mouth but before he could do that everything around him went black.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Why was the blond ripping of his shirt? He tilted his head in confusion.

Then Sasuke had an epiphany. Obviously the blond was not telling him anything but of he took the blond with him as hostage the Akatsuki was surely to come after him for having one of their members and that would make more than likely that he'd run into Itachi. The Uchiha smirked. He was a genius.

He saw the blond trying to rip of the stitches from the mouth on his chest. So the raven was forced to put his plan into action immediately. He rushed to the Akatsuki member as fast as he could in his condition and knocked the blond out.

Deidara fell to the ground unconscious and Sasuke sighed in relief. He crashed to the ground from exhaustion. Now all he had to do was wait for his new team to come back.


	2. Chapter 1

Deidara groaned when he came to. The first thing he noticed was that he was tied up. The blond opened his eyes and blinked. Three people were staring at him oddly.

There was one girl. She had red hair though much more vibrant than his danna's the girl also had glasses. Then there were two guys. The first one was slim. His hair was white with blue tips and violet eyes. His teeth were sharp. The last was an orange haired bulky boy. Deidara glared at them.

XXX

Suigetsu was staring intently at the blond. The blond couldn't be a man! "Are you sure you're man?" The boy asked Deidara. The blonde's eyes widened. "What the hell yeah? Of course I'm a man! I'm shirtless you idiot, un!"

Suigetsu looked at him contemplatively. "You could just be flat chested..." The white haired teenager said. Deidara growled. "I'm a fucking man, yeah!" Suigetsu shrugged. "Well I think that you're woman..." The boy told Deidara. The blond glared red faced at Suigetsu.

XXX

"I don't know what Sasuke-kun wants with you but I'm not going to let you steal him from me!" The group's only girl screamed enraged. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would I want something with that snot nosed brat? I have a better man than your 'Sasuke-kun.'" The blond huffed at the red head. Karin growled at the long-haired blond. She was ready to hit him when Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Karin, stop." The raven haired Uchiha commanded from the futon he was resting on. The girl huffed but stopped anyway.

XXX

Deidara looked at the Uchiha scowling. "What the hell do you want from me, un?" The blond yelled struggling to get away form his bindings.

Sasuke smirked. The Uchiha rose from his futon and knelt down in front of the blond. Taking a hold of the young man's chin, forcing him to look up at him. "You are my ticket in luring out Itachi..." He told the blond man.

XXX

The blond glared. "Like that's ever gonna work, yeah!" He retorted angrily pulling his face away from his capturer. Sasuke scowled. Forcing Deidara to look at him. The Uchiha glared. The blond glared right back. "I'm sure it will work. I'm betting that you're one of the many whores Itachi has." Sasuke sneered scornfully.

Deidara spat in Sasuke's face. "You're not even worth licking the ground Itachi walks on, un." The blond told the young Uchiha.

XXX

The Uchiha growled angrily. Then he punched Deidara. The blonde's head whipped to the other side. Blood leaked out of his mouth. Deidara smirked. "That the best you can do, yeah?" The blond Akatsuki member challenged.

Sasuke was about to retort when Karin cut in. "Sasuke-kun there are people still coming after us! We should go!" The girl shouted in panic. The Uchiha sighed. "Fine let's go then." The boy rose from his position. "Juugo, you watch over him." Sasuke told the quiet boy. The boy in question nodded his head.

XXX

Yay so here it is :) Tell me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 2

Pein had called on all of the Akatsuki for a meeting. They all assembled as shadows in the bijuu-sealing statue. "Leader, why have you called us here?" Itachi Uchiha asked apathetically. He wasn't very interested in the meeting. The orange haired man cleared his throat.

"Zetsu and Tobi have informed me that Deidara has been take as a hostage by none other than..." Pein held a pause letting the information sink in to the rest that were Konan, Itachi and Kisame. The pierced man scowled. The Akatsuki were certainly getting fewer rabidly. Damn those meddling Konoha ninjas!

"...Uchiha Sasuke!" The leader finally revealed.

XXX

When that was out everyone looked accusingly at Itachi whom had narrowed his eyes when he heard his brother and Deidara's name said in a same sentence. His lover's name shouldn't ever be said along with Sasuke's.

Nothing good would come out from those two meeting. He groaned inwardly. Damn that stupid, brat of a brother of his! He loved his otooto dearly but when the kid started messing with his love...Well Sasuke better hope for a miracle.

XXX

"Itachi since it is your little brother that did this..." Pein started "I think it'll be fair that you go get Deidara back." The man finished. The raven haired young man nodded his head. "Hai, leader" He agreed. "Good. Meeting adjourned." Pein said finally and disappeared along with his female partner. The rest of the Akatsuki left after the two.

Itachi sighed. Just great. Couldn't Sasuke come up with a better plan than to kidnap one if Akatsuki's members? Idiot. No one messes with something that is his, especially his blond not even his little brother.

XXX

The Uchiha rose from his position on the ground and looked at his blue skinned partner. "Kisame, let's go." The man said and started walking to the location Tobi and Deidara had been last. The shark look-a-like nodded and followed the younger member.

XXX

"Sasuke-kun~!" A shrill voice squealed in delight. "They've lost our track, can we please stop here to make camp?" The voice's owner, a red headed girl, pleaded to her leader. The teenager in question rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

They stopped near a river. Suigetsu went to gather firewood and Karin was following Sasuke like a lost puppy. "Juugo, put blondie down and watch him." The Uchiha commanded, the orange haired boy nodded.

XXX

When the campfire was put. Everyone gathered around the fire. Suigetsu decided to sit close to Deidara and tried to flirt with the blond obviously still denying that Deidara was indeed a man and not female. Karin was glaring at the blond man arms crossed. Oblivious to everyone around him Juugo was looking at the river.

Sasuke though was mildly amused at Suigetsu idiocy. Yes _the _Sasuke Uchiha was amused. How the hell did that happen? Well Suigetsu and Deidara kind of reminded him of certain someone. No. Sasuke did _not _miss the blond idiot in Konoha _at all. _Well that was what the raven-haired boy kept telling himself.

XXX

Deidara was annoyed. More like pissed off. Not only was he stuck with annoying brats but also with a very _stupid _guy whom refused to admit that the blond was a man.

Ugh. Deidara grunted. What kind of a woman would walk around without a shirt for Kami's sake? The blond's voice was nothing like a woman's! It was very manly thank you very much. The silver haired teenager was obviously gay but still in the closet.

XXX

The blond huffed. Why did he always have this problem and not Itachi? The Uchiha was also feminine but he was never mistaken for a woman. Why him? What did he ever do to deserve this? …Except blowing up villages and killing a shit load of people. Deidara sweat dropped.

The blond bomber had been ignoring Suigetsu but it was becoming taxing to hear the guy blabbering at his ear and flirting. The blond rolled his eyes. The boy couldn't take a hint could he... So Deidara did what should be done at this kind of situation... threatened to castrate him.

XXX

Suigetsu's eyes widened. Had the blond chic just threatened to cut his balls off? Apparently so. The silver haired backed away quickly fear evident in his eyes.

Sasuke snorted. The guy got what he deserved. Though he did not appreciate Deidara threatening his companions. The Uchiha got up and marched straight towards the blond scowling. He squatted down in front of the bomber who glared at him.

XXX

" I don't appreciate you threatening Suigetsu when obviously _you _are the prisoner. You should learn your place, slut." Sasuke hissed through his teeth. The blond in front of him narrowed his eyes and scowled. "Go fuck yourself you prick, un!" Deidara growled.

Sasuke tugged on the blond bomber's hair and yanked him closer so that his mouth was next to the blond's ear. "I'd watch yourself if I were you. You don't want to know what I could and can do to piss off Itachi. So I suggest you behave yourself before I do something I won't regret!" The boy sneered at the Akatsuki member smirking evilly.

He shoved the blond away from him and stood up. "Hope you aren't as blond as you look." Sasuke uttered before he turned on his heel and strutted back to his place. "I'd like to see you try, yeah" The blond jibed after the teenager.

XXX

Soo,here it is a little longer than the last two =.=...Hope you like it! Review if don't mind it'll inspire me to write 'cause I'm kinda deppressed I had to remove all my files because of a virus URGH but please enjoy!And if you have any ideas that you'd like to in my other fic 'Deidara the Nanny' I'd be glad to know them so PM me if you have any ^^ Wanna please the readers X3


	4. Chapter 3

Being the hostage of team Hebi was pure and utter torture. There just was no denying that. Oh yes,Deidara could handle Juugo pretty well,he was quiet. But Karin,Suigetsu and Sasuke. The blond bomber grimaced. They were a pain.

Everyone would probably think that because,Deidara,himself was social and loud that he'd get along with similar people. Well he didn't. Not at all. He liked quiet people. And that in itself was one of the reasons,he was together with Itachi.

XXX

Sasuke had had him as a captive about a week now. The young Uchiha was fairly confident that,Akatsuki was after them. He smirked. Capturing one of the members was one of the greatest ideas he'd ever had. He was just awesome like that. And if Karin could hear his thoughts,she'd agree completely.

XXX

That damn kid just wouldn't leave him alone! Suigetsu had been flirting with Deidara, the blond was just about to reach his limit.

"So,how did a girl like you end up in an organization,like the Akatsuki?" Suigetsu asked squatting down in front of Deidara,smiling. The blond twitched in anger. "For the last fucking time,un!I am a guy! A man,male human with a damn cock!" The bomber exploded. The whole area went deadly quiet,the only thing that could be heard was a lone bird chirping.

XXX

Sasuke glared at the blond. But he just couldn't just bring himself to be angry this time. Even he would've screamed at Suigetsu after all that. And he had been feeling a bit low for a while. The blond just reminded him so much of Naru-NO! He did not miss that damn dobe!

xxx

Suigetsu was just flabbergasted. The blond couldn't be a man,she just coulnd't! Suigetsu wasn't gay! He was as straight as a ruler. The silver haired boy liked boobs. Really. He loved pussy. The boy twitched at the thought of it.

Deidara was trying to catch his breath,but oh no no no. He wasn't done just yet. "You are so fucking far up in the closet that you can see Narnia! Come out already! You are so damn queer that everybody can see! UN!" The blond raged.

XXX

And the silence continued. Awkward. "Damn" Juugo commented out of nowhere.

XXX

I am very sorry for making you wait for this long. I've just been so depressed,for a long while. I haven't been able to make myself do anything. Add cabin fever to that and an identity crisis,and you get nothing done.

This wasn't a very long chapter and quite frankly they aren't my forte. But I'll probably write soon another chapter with Itachi in it this time. :)


End file.
